


Something In Red

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It was not fair to keep tempting him with the good stuff.





	Something In Red

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for John, on what would have been his 62nd birthday. I still miss him and the life he put into this amazing character. I don't know why I made Leo's birthday in July, maybe it was a cheap excuse to eventually get Claudia Jean into a bikini.  


* * *

“What took you so long?”

Leo McGarry nearly jumped out of his skin. He was rarely startled but did not expect anyone to be in his dark office. It was a Saturday afternoon in July, yet dark and bleak outside. Rain drenched the nation’s capital for the second day in a row. He had a meeting with the President about budgets, acts, speeches; work for the fall and Congress’ return. Soon President Bartlet would be in New Hampshire for the rest of the summer. Leo would keep the “home fires” burning.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, turning to look at the White House Press Secretary sitting on his couch.

“Why would I want to do that?” she countered.

“Good question.”

Leo walked across the room and opened his blinds; the room was quite dark. If Margaret were there, she would have already done it. Leo called her that morning, told her to have a nice weekend. She did not need to be traveling in this mess. He got the argument he fully prepared for, which he won. Well actually, Leo was not sure he won at all but Margaret stayed home. The consequences of his actions were yet to be determined.

“You want to tell me what…?” Leo stopped speaking abruptly when he turned and saw CJ.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I told everyone to stay home today. This weather isn’t fit for humans.”

“You're here.”

“Yes.” he said it in that patented Leo tone.

“That’s why I'm here.”

“I hope you realize that makes little sense.” Leo inwardly gathered himself and sat down in his chair.

“I don’t care.” CJ got up from the couch and walked toward him.

It was all slow motion for Leo. The woman who starred in every single fantasy he allowed himself to have since the moment they met was dressed in dark denim jeans and a University of Michigan baby doll tee. Her stomach was showing, clearly showing, more than a peek. The Wellies on her feet completed the outfit, which only made her more adorable. Her hair, dark auburn, was growing out and today she controlled it with a ponytail. This left her long, graceful neck for him to admire.

“Happy Birthday Leopold,” she handed him a small purple box. “I bet you thought I didn’t know.”

“What is this?”

“Open it. Why were you keeping it a secret?”

“What?”

“Your birthday.”

“Its not…it’s in my personnel file. I'm not that kind of guy CJ, I don’t need to alert anyone that I'm only getting older. Oh God,” he rolled his eyes. “Please don’t tell me the rest of them are waiting in the Roosevelt Room to yell surprise. I'm not going over there.”

“It’s just you and I.” she replied. “Open the box.”

He wondered if she knew how damn good that sounded. He knew she didn’t mean it like he wanted her to but the words were the words just the same. His lips quirked into a little smile as he looked at her perched against his desk, all six glorious feet of her. Damn, God was working overtime when he created that woman. Leo cleared his throat, opened the box, and saw the cupcake. His name was written on it in blue icing.

“It’s your favorite.” She said.

“Chocolate with butter cream icing and cream filling?” he looked up at her.

“I know your sweet tooth.”

She had no idea, Leo thought. He wanted to taste every drop of her sugar and honey…he was sure it would make him high.

“This is lovely, thank you. You didn’t have to come out in the rain for this. I don’t think I'm worth that.”

“Well you are wrong and I am not done yet.”

CJ pulled the lighter and candle from her pocket. She took the box from him, pulled out the cupcake on its little silver platter and lit it.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Leo, Happy Birthday to you. Make a wish.”

Leo smiled and closed his eyes. He could not believe it, hell if nothing else happened he already had a dream come true. She knew his birthday, she cared, and they were all alone in the White House. If this was a dream, he wanted to wake up before the good stuff happened. It was not fair to keep tempting him with the good stuff. He blew out the candle, leaning back in his chair.

“Happy now?” he asked.

“You can pretend all you want to be gruff, I know you like it.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know your eyes. You think I can't read you; oh I have you down to the last line, Mr. McGarry.”

She liked the way he swallowed hard when she said that. CJ watched Leo for a long time, almost from the very beginning of her joining the campaign. Yes he was gruff, rough, unapproachable at times, and certainly a large pain in the ass. He also had this huge capacity to care, love, share, and his laugh was like heaven’s angels. He had seen too much and sometimes wanted to close his eyes to the pain. He never did, he walked into the fire every time, and he always saved the day. He didn’t do it for kudos, accolades, or attention. He did it because that was what the good guys did. Leo McGarry was the goodest of them all.

“That’s a pretty big cupcake,” he said. “I shouldn’t have to eat it alone.”

“I'm game for sharing. But you have to open the rest of your gifts.”

“Claudia Jean, what did you do? You didn’t have to do that…I don’t need all that.”

“I think you'll like this.”

She went back over to the couch, leaned over to the floor and came back with a bag and a box. Leo didn’t recognize the bag, pearly white and smooth to the touch. It was probably from one of those fancy boutiques in Georgetown. He really hoped she hadn't spent too much money. The shoebox said Manolo Blahnik. He didn’t know what that meant but his first instinct was shoes. No offense but shoes were close to the top of the list when it came to bad gifts. Oh well, he would be gracious…no one else had even bothered. The President gave him a watch but hell if your best friend didn’t buy you a birthday gift, what did that say about you?

“Which first?” he asked.

She smiled, handing him the shoebox. He sat it on his lap and pulled off the top. Inside was a pair of fire engine red stiletto heels. His eyebrow arched as he pulled one out. It was quite a sexy shoe.

“I hate to tell you this CJ, but I don’t think they are my size. Plus, red makes me look kinda pudgy.”

“Cute. Do you like them?”

“I do, um, they’re…hell they’re sexy.”

“Good. And now gift number two.”

Leo put the shoe back in the box and placed it on the desk. CJ handed him the bag and the first thing he did was pull out a bottle of sparkling cider. He smiled, putting that on the desk beside the shoebox. He reached in again and came out with a pair of red lace panties.

“Oh my God,” Leo dropped them back in the bag as if they were on fire. He looked at CJ with wide hazel eyes. She wore just about the sexiest look on her face he had ever seen. He could not describe it with words but it made him feel lightheaded. It also made his palms sweat, though that might have been the panties. “Claudia Jean…”

“It’s your gift, Leo. Look at it and enjoy it. Go on, it’s just you and I.”

He searched her eyes before going back to the bag. He pulled out the panties again and studied them. As red as the shoes, they were lace and looked as if they left vital pieces of skin exposed. The idea of seeing a woman, no no, CJ Cregg in them, Leo was sure he gasped. His hand went back in the bag and came out with a bra, as lacy as the panties.

“A pair.” He said, licking his lips with a dry tongue.

“Well it has to be a pair. Keep going.”

“There’s more.”

“Mmm hmm.” CJ nodded.

“I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“You're a strong guy, Leo. Go on, just two more things.”

He put the bra and panties back while feeling around in the bag. It felt like a CD; at least that was something he could handle. He pulled it out and looked at Cassandra Wilson, _Blue Light til Dawn_.

“I love Cassandra Wilson.” He said.

“I know.”

“I gotta tell you CJ, this is all…lovely…but I don’t know…”

“Well, I haven’t given you the most important present yet, Leopold. I am just trying to teach you a lesson in good things coming to those who wait.”

“OK,” he put the bag on his desk beside the other presents, leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. “I'm waiting. Gimme something good.”

She smiled, biting her lip as she sat in his lap.

“CJ…”

“Don’t talk; I don’t want you to interrupt the kissing.”

“The…”

CJ’s mouth covered his before Leo could say another word. Holy hell, she was kissing him. She tasted even better than his fantasies could conjure. Without his knowledge or consent, Leo’s arms snaked around her. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened his kiss. Dammit, if this was his one shot he was not going to waste it with a limp tongue.

“Mmm,” CJ pulled away, smiling. She toyed with his tie, looking him in the eye. “Happy birthday, Leo McGarry.”

“I'm starting to think it is. Tell me I am not going to wake up, oh God, this happens more than I can tell you and then I wake up. Dammit, just tell me it’s a dream so when I wake up I won't be crushed.”

“It’s a dream all right, a dream come true. I think the best place to spend a rainy day is in bed. What do you think?”

“I think…I think I'm speechless.”

The grin that spread across Leo’s face was like none CJ had ever seen. His eyes lit up like a little boy seeing Santa for the first time.

“That’s alright you know,” she pulled him close, teasing his lips with her own. She really liked the taste of his lips and let her mind wander to how other parts of him tasted. “You don’t need to speak, just nod.”

Leo nodded, still grinning.

“So, we go back to The Watergate Presidential Suite. We pop open this cider, put Cassandra Wilson in the CD player, and maybe order a bite to eat. After your birthday lunch, we have a little chocolate. Then…”

“Then?” Leo’s hands slid up her back. He was starting to get the hang of having her in his arms.

“Then I show you your present…all of it. Then I fuck you until you cannot speak. Then I let you rest. We will have dinner; maybe indulge in a little more dessert. Then I make love to you, or maybe by then you will be making love to me. You’ll sleep, and I know you Leo, tonight you are really going to sleep. In the morning, I plan to show you the joys of sleeping in.”

“Oh my God,” the White House Chief of Staff was breathless.

“Get used to saying that.” she kissed him once more before climbing off his lap.

Leo just watched as she gathered the gifts, putting the cider and CD back into the bag and returning the cupcake to the box. She grabbed the shoebox under her arm, turning to look at him.

“Coming?” she asked.

“Probably a hell of a lot.”

“It’s not fair to keep me waiting after a statement like that.”

CJ held out her hand and Leo took hold. He held it tight, knew he needed to, he was about to go on the ride of his life.

***


End file.
